


Zero to Sixty

by FreshBell



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Kink Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBell/pseuds/FreshBell
Summary: This script is about a chat at a bar between a man and an acquaintance he suspects, correctly, is submissive. He is delighted and awful about it. Things escalate quickly and unrealistically, but it is FULLY CONSENSUAL! I know, surprised me too.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Zero to Sixty

[low background bar noises, if you're feeling it]

Okay, as hilarious as this has been, I think you've misunderstood what's happening here. Usually I try to be more subtle than this, but I can see I'm just going to have to say it: I'm not trying to get past you to get to your friend. I'm trying to flirt with you.

You look surprised. I've been talking to you for fifteen minutes. How bad do you think I am at this? Anyway, I can talk to her whenever I want, you're the one who only comes out on special occasions. 

I am not settling. If I wanted your little friend, I'd have her on her knees before last call. 

Mmm. The way you bite your lip when I say something just a little terrible. It makes me wonder just how terrible I could be before you stopped looking at me with those big round eyes. I think you don't mind if I get a little rough, do you?

No. No, you don't mind at all. Does it make you hungry? Does it make you want... something awful? I could be awful to you, if you wanted. Why aren't you walking away? I could *hurt* you.

I just threatened you, and you're looking at me like I'm going to put a communion wafer on your tongue. Do you believe me yet? I don't want your friend. I want the girl who's so desperate to be dominated she's swaying in her shoes, just from a few nasty words.

Oh, I've thought you were cute for a while. I saw you around with her, but I never thought you were... meant for a man like me. Until last week. Yes, you remember. Yes. I was tired and I slipped up--mentioned putting someone over my knee. Played it off as a joke, but you... you stared at me like your hope of heaven. And when I caught your eye, you got so flustered. Bit your lip. Couldn't look at me. It made me wonder if you were made for a man like me after all.

Was I wrong? Are you just shaking your head instead of answering me because you can't trust your voice? 

[laughter]

After that day I was just insatiably curious. I kept remembering your face, your adorable reaction. Were you curious, too? Did you go home and tuck your hand between your thighs and wonder if I was really just joking? Did you imagine being in my lap, panties down, ass red? You don't have to just imagine, you know. 

Put your drink down before you spill it. Tell me if you thought about being over my knee. Don't hunch your shoulders and nod. Look up and tell me with your words.

That's better. My, you're in a bad way already. Has it been too long since a man told you what to do? 

You haven't? You haven't what? 

[laughter] 

No wonder you look at me like that. My little deer in the headlights.

No, convincing your ex to spank you does not count. For one thing, you would never need to convince me to hurt you. I'd do it whenever I wanted--

Ah, no, I'm moving too fast. This isn't very fair of me, is it? You aren't thinking straight right now. And, frankly, watching you bite your lips and clench your thighs every time I say something awful, I'm not thinking very straight either. I just want to run you right over and take everything you're so desperate to give me. Talk to me. Tell me the nasty things you want the bad man to do to you.

You can look at the floor. Cover your face, if you have to. But you do have to tell me. Come on. Start small. What are you going to call me, when I'm on top of you?

[pleased sound]

Sir. I like that. Now, cool yourself off a bit. Tell me some things you don't want me doing. Tell me your safeword, or make one up now.

Yeah, that's fine, not my thing either. Mmm. No, not really into feet. Keep going. What else?

No dealbreakers so far. Anything else? Well, tell me if you remember something. Now, any edge cases? Things you're not sure if you want? Things that maybe scare you a little?

Mmm. I'll keep that in mind. You look a little less nervous, now. Let's go back to fun stuff. Tell me something you *do* want. 

Come on. Closed mouths don't get fed. You want me to hurt you, you gotta tell me so. Don't give me a blank check, because I'll take it.

Oh, yes, I can pull your hair, and I have plenty of things to hurt and restrain you with. Mmm. Oh, no, that wasn't disapproval, I'll enjoy degrading you more than I can properly express. What's that? Train your throat? Cute. Too shy to say "fuck my face", sweetheart? Do you like that, do you want to be called nice names? [laughter] You don't. Good slut. You don't want to be my princess. You want to be my...

You're going to have to say that louder, or come closer, and if you come closer, I'm going to touch you. Might be best not to.

My *toy*. [inhale] Oh, slut. I don't take very good care of my toys. My toys don't get to decide how they're played with. Are you sure that's what you want to be? Not my sweet little pet? My baby girl? Not even my submissive?

Toys don't get respect. Toys don't make choices. Toys aren't people. That's what you want? You want your body to be a thing I use to entertain myself? Be careful, slut, because I won't be. I'm losing interest in protecting your safety, and you clearly aren't capable of doing it for yourself. 

Fuck, I am not a good enough man to keep trying to convince you that you don't want me to make you cry. I will, slut, I will make a fucking point of it if you keep this up. You are trying to start something I'm not sure you're going to want to finish.

Do you know what you're doing to me? A good looking woman looking at me with eyes so big, voice breaking, telling me how much she wants me to grind her under my fucking heel? You can't, or you would have run screaming.

No, okay. Before I completely lose my head. Tell your friend you'll call her in two hours, and if you haven't, to call the cops. No, correct on all counts, I was not planning on asking if you wanted to come home with me. I'm pretty sure you've been mine for the taking ever since I told you I was willing to hurt you, but go on. Call my bluff. Go home alone tonight and pull your own hair. Fuck your own throat.

No, you don't want that. I didn't think so. You want to walk into a bear trap with your eyes wide open. Go tell her. Try not to stutter too much.


End file.
